Misunderstanding
by musicislife93
Summary: All Kendall wanted was a sandwich but what he ended up with was so much better. Kogan. Please review!


The only thing on Kendall's mind when he walked into the apartment after a long harmony session with Gustavo was food. He was starving and he just wanted a sandwich or something, seeing as how he was forced to skip breakfast this morning.

Everyone had gotten up and showered early enough to have time to grab something to eat before they had to be at the studio, that was, everyone, but Kendall. Carlos had woken him up to take a shower ten minutes before they had to leave, leaving him with a short, cold shower and no food.

But, now that they were back, and Gustavo wasn't there to stop him, he was going to eat and enjoy it. As soon as they walked in the door, Carlos and James changed into their swimming trunks and headed down to the pool, while Kendall B-lined it for the kitchen and Logan went to his and Kendall's shared room to study.

"Seriously?" Kendall grumbled as he searched through all the cupboards for something to eat. They were pretty much completely bare and Kendall vaguely remembered his mom saying something about going grocery shopping this morning.

He huffed as he slammed another cupboard door shut and went to the freezer to see if they had anything that he could thaw that would be considered edible. Not finding anything there, he moved to the fridge.

There, sitting in the center of the empty fridge was a single red apple calling his name. He quickly snatched the apple up, as if someone else would grab it before him, and closed the fridge as he made his way to the silverware drawer for a knife.

Call him crazy, or whatever, but Kendall has never liked the peel of apples, he loved apples, just not the outside of it. It was something about the waxy, bland taste it had when you took a big bite and Kendall hated it, so he always peeled his apples.

He grabbed a random steak knife from the drawer and stood over the sink as he began to peel the apple in his hand. He had done this a thousand times to know that you have to peel towards yourself and use your thumb. But for some unknown reason, Kendall's fingers weren't working right and the knife slide right across the waxy peel and instead sliced Kendall's wrist.

He hissed in pain and instantly dropped the apple and knife into the sink. In a panic, he grabbed the nearest thing, which happened to be a dishrag and wrapped it around his wrist, applying pressure to try to stop the bleeding.

He watched as the blood quickly seeped through the rag and a couple of drops landed on the floor. He sighed and leaned against the counter to steady himself, he was suddenly sick to his stomach and couldn't see straight. His eyes slowly slid shut, but a sharp intake of breath made his eyes pop open instantly and he was met by a very pale looking Logan standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

Kendall tried to smile, but couldn't as his knees buckled beneath him and he closed his eyes as he prepared to hit the cold, hard tiles. Instead of coming in contact with the floor, Kendall was suprised to find himself in Logan's arms.

"Kendall! What were you thinking! Cutting yourself! What-How-Why would you even-" Logan was rambling and Kendall couldn't help but smile just a little as Logan gently laid Kendall on the floor and ran to the bathroom to get the first aid kit.

"What are you smiling about?" Logan snapped at him as he quickly came back into the kitchen with the first aid kit at the ready. Kendall could tell he really upset the smaller boy, seeing as how Logan never snaps at Kendall unless he's done something really bad.

The smile slide from Kendall's face as he sat up a little to help Logan lean him against the counter instead of being in the lying position on the floor. He watched through half-lidded eyes as Logan worked frantically to stop the bleeding and wrap Kendall's wrist in gaze and medical tape.

When he was done as sighed a little and looked at Kendall, who had gotten some of his color back that he had lost with all of the blood. Logan reached out and ran the back of his hand over Kendall's clammy forehead and down his cheek. He could have sworn Kendall leaned into his touch just a little, but figured it was just because he was warm and Kendall was a little chilled.

"Come on," Logan stood and awkwardly pulled Kendall with him, "You need to lie down for a while." Kendall nodded in agreement, all thoughts of food gone from his mind, and put his arm around Logan's shoulder's as Logan's arm rested around his waist and pulled him to their bedroom.

Once inside, Logan gently laid Kendall on his bed and placed a soft, fleece blanket over him to keep him somewhat warm. Kendall relaxed into the soft pillows and looked up at Logan who was standing over him looking down on him with dissappointment clearly written in his eyes.

"I-" Kendall's voice was weak and he cleared his throat before he tried again, "I wasn't cutting, Logan. I would never do that. I was just peeling an apple and the knife slipped," he watched Logan's eyebrow raise in question and sighed, "I'm serious. It was the only thing in the fridge and I was starving, you know I didn't get breakfast this morning. I would never do that, you know I wouldn't."

Logan sighed and his face fell as he sat on the edge of Kendall's bed, "I know, I just-You have no idea how bad that looked," he focused on the ground and didn't look at Kendall, "All the blood and you almost passed out. You scared the hell out of me, Kendall." It was just a whisper, but Kendall still heard it.

Logan jumped a little when a warm hand slid into his own and he finally turned to look at Kendall who was smiling softly, "I'm sorry," he said and Logan knew he meant it so he just nodded and little and squeezed Kendall's hand in his own, "But, at least you finally noticed me." Kendall mumbled and he honestly did not mean for Logan to hear that, but as soon as Logan's hand tenced in his own, he cursed himself silently and pulled his hand away from Logan's.

"What do you mean, I finally noticed you?" Logan asked and quickly grabbed Kendall's hand back in his own as if making sure he didn't get away.

"Nothing, never mind. Forget I said anything," Kendall said, avoiding eye contact and trying to pull his hand away from Logan, but Logan had a tight grip on his hand and placed his hand on the side of Kendall's face, forcing him to look at him.

"Kendall, what are you talking about?" Logan asked and Kendall noticed that not only did he looked confused, but his voice was pleading and Kendall saw something that looked like hope in Logan's deep, brown eyes.

"I-You're just never around anymore," Kendall sighed and Logan furrowed his brow, "Well, you are around, but we never hang out like we used to. You're always studying, or with _Camille_." Kendall didn't mean to say her name with such venom and winced when he did.

"What's wrong with Camille?" Logan asked and Kendall could hear the laughter in his voice.

"Nothing, I like her, I do. She's just not-" Kendall cut himself off. No way was he telling Logan that Camille wasn't his type, because then he would ask what his type was and Kendall would be forced to admit his deepest secret.

"She's not what? My type?" Logan asked and chuckled a little when Kendall's eyes nearly popped out of his head, "I know she's not my type and we are just friends, she's just helping me through some stuff right now."

"Like what? I can help." Kendall blurted out before he could stop himself and suddenly Logan was looking at their conjoined hands and blushing a little.

"Well, it's kind of hard for you to help me get over my crush on my best friend," Logan mumbled and looked up at Kendall who was staring wide-eyed at his best friend, and long time crush.

Logan had just admitted his feelings for Kendall and Kendall was staring at him like he had three-heads. Logan sighed and focused on their hands again, "I have noticed you, maybe a little too much. I started hanging out with Camille more and just trying to avoid you so I wouldn't accidently jump you or something. Camille noticed right away and she thinks I should tell you, which I guess is what I just did."

The silence that followed Logan's confession was deafening and Logan felt his eyes fill with tears as he slowly pulled his hand was from Kendall, "I'm sorry," he said softly and turned to leave.

Just as his hand fell to the door knob, he heard Kendall, "Logan, wait-" followed by a thump and a painful groan. Logan turned to see Kendall lying on the floor tangled in the small fleece blanket and his wounded wrist cradled to his chest.

"Kendall," Logan groaned and walked over to the flustered blonde to help him stand and get back into bed. Once Logan had him settled again, he turned to leave but was immediately pulled back and into a kiss. Not a deep, passionate one, but just a small, brush of the lips that made Logan melt into the blonde instantly.

"I'm glad that knife slipped," Kendall whispered against Logan's lips and the brunette punched him in the shoulder as Kendall laughed a little.

"It's not funny, you could have seriously been hurt." Logan pouted a little and Kendall wrapped his arms around his waist carefully and pulled the shorter on to the bed with him so Kendall's head was on Logan's shoulder.

"But, I'm not. And look what I got out of it? All I wanted was food and I ended up with a boyfriend instead." Kendall felt Logan tense a little and pulled away to look up at him in concern.

"Boyfriend?" Logan asked, a little taken back.

Kendall flushed red, "Well, yea-I mean only if you want. If not, it's ok, I understand. I just thought-" Logan cut off Kendall's little rant by pulling him into a kiss that was a little deeper than the last one.

"I would love to be your boyfriend," Logan whispered against Kendall's lips and the blonde smiled as he rested his head against Logan's shoulder again and sighed contently.

"Good, I don't want to have to cut myself for real," Logan pulled his hair and Kendall yelped a little as he looked into Logan's irritated eyes, "I'm just kidding." Kendall squeaked out and Logan rolled his eyes as he pressed his lips to Kendall's once more.

Kendall finally had the one thing he had always wanted, even if it wasn't the way he imagined it happening, it still happened. And sure the knife slipping was an accident, but in all honestly, Kendall was really glad it happened. Just don't tell Logan that.

**Hope you guys like it! So for those of you that read my oneshot story _His Boys_, I'm having troubled thinking of new things for new chapters, so if you have any ideas let me know I really appriciate it! And if you have suggestions for anything else, let me know and I'll see what I can do! Thank you guys and please review!**


End file.
